


Killerpilze Antics

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabi and Mäx get caught red-handed messing with Jo's hair straightener and Mäx distracts Jo with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killerpilze Antics

Fabi giggled madly as he lifted another handful of hair off the base of Mäx's neck.

"Jo's gonna kill us," he whispered in Mäx's ear.

Mäx chuckled.

"Then hurry up, slowpoke, so we can turn it off," he said, referring to the hair straightener in Fabi's hands.

"I'm trying!" Fabi squeaked back, then gave Mäx a horrified look in the mirror. "Goddamit, now my voice is cracking!"

"Sucks to be you, Faberino," Mäx laughed.

The door to Jo's room slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang. Jo stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and his face livid.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to explain why the fuck I shouldn't castrate you both," Jo said, his eyes narrowing down to angry slits.

"Uh, hey, Jojo, my bro-bro," Mäx said, a not so innocent grin spreading across his face, "What brings you here on this fine, sunny day?"

"You. Using. My. Straightener. Asshole."

"That's no way to talk to your little brother, Jo, you should be ashamed of yourself," Mäx said mischievously.

He got up and went over to Jo, wrapping an arm around Jo's shoulders. He beamed up at his friend, oblivious to Jo's pissed off glare.

"I was talking about you, asshole," Jo spat.

Mäx wrapped his other arm around Jo and leaned his head on Jo's shoulder, batting his eyelashes at him. Jo huffed.

"Don't be mad, Jojo," he wheedled, "You know you want to touch my hair. Fabi did _such_ a good job straightening it."

"Whether I want to touch your hair or not, Mäx, doesn't change the fact that you and the little dipshit touched my stuff without asking."

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Mäx said, "I've been dying to show you how drop dead sexy I look with straight hair. You know it's true."

Fabi snorted and covered his mouth, trying to hide a shit-eating grin.

"Bullshit," Jo snapped irritably, though the way he was leaning back into Mäx belied his angry statement.

"I look good, don't I?" Mäx rumbled in Jo's ear, one hand trailing down to thrum against Jo's collarbone.

Jo's eyes closed and he brushed his tongue against his lip. Mäx blew hot breath along the back of Jo's neck. Jo shivered.

"Fabi, you wanna maybe go watch some TV? Jo and I need some…alone time," Mäx said, keeping his eyes set on Jo's face.

"Wasn't planning on staying," Fabi muttered, sliding past the two of them, "I'm getting as far away from this freak show as I can."

"He's kidding," Mäx whispered as he moved to stand behind Jo, "He likes watching."

Jo nodded dazedly, his breathing quickening. Mäx smiled and put his arms around Jo's waist, resting his chin on Jo's shoulder blade. He sucked Jo's ear lobe in between his lips, toying with the soft flesh. Jo moaned and arched back into Mäx.

Mäx nudged the door with his foot and kicked it closed. He slipped a hand beneath Jo's boxers. He wrapped it around Jo's cock and began to slowly stroke it. One arm snaking up to grip the back of Mäx's neck, Jo started panting in a way that made Mäx think of the most sinful things.

"If Fabi weren't in the house," Mäx rumbled to his writhing boyfriend, "I would strip you naked and tie you to the bed frame, and take you full in my mouth. I'd suck you so good you wouldn't be able to remember your name and then I'd drip hot wax from your neck to your toes and I'd peel it off, one…hot…bit…at…a…time," Mäx murmured, his hand stroking harder with every word, "And, Jo, you'd think you'd died and gone to heaven, you'd be quivering so bad and I still wouldn't be done with you."

Jo moaned and thrashed in Mäx's arms, his breathing interspersed with heated 'yes's' and 'oh, god, Mäx's'. Mäx sucked in a breath to steady himself, and then he kissed Jo's neck, laying the smallest bit of tongue against his pulse point. Jo gasped, his hand fisting in Mäx's hair as he shuddered and came.

Mäx held Jo as he went boneless. He settled them both on the floor, cuddling Jo in his lap as Jo's heaving chest slowed and he relaxed into Mäx. Mäx tipped Jo's chin up and kissed him gently, then rubbed their cheeks together.

"Love you," Jo murmured, covering Mäx's left hand with his own.

Mäx squeezed Jo's hand, smiled, and pressed his lips against Jo's hair.

"Love you, too," he whispered.

Jo hummed happily.

"You guys are fucking _lame_," Fabi complained, interrupting their moment of happiness.

Jo's head whipped up. He stared, horrified, at Fabi leaning against the doorway.

"Serves you right for listening," Mäx retorted, burying his face in Jo's hair.

"I'm _so_ going to get you," Jo hissed as he untangled himself from Mäx and stood up.

Mäx sighed and got up as well. He watched with amusement as Jo chased his little brother through the hallway. Fabi shrieked and screamed for Mäx to help him, which the guitarist was not at all keen on doing. Let the little pervert fear for his life. He was lucky Mäx wasn't following right behind Jo, ready to skin the Shroomlet alive for eavesdropping.

"Mäx!" Fabi shrieked again, sounding horribly out of breath, "Help me!"

Mäx groaned and went to go find him. Depraved Fabi might be-it was practically his inheritance from hanging around the two of them after all- but everyone suffered if Mäx's Jo was pissed off and Mäx wasn't sure he'd be able to distract Jo with sex twice in the same day.

He could certainly give it a try, though.


End file.
